


The apron is just a bonus

by puzzle_shipper



Series: Assassins au [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Itama needs to be more observant, Izuna is concerned, M/M, assassin!Izuna, brief nudity mention? very very brief, very tired doctor!Itama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper
Summary: sleep is why Itama has nice things





	The apron is just a bonus

**Author's Note:**

> Title suggested by the wonderful PandaFlower  
> (also, if you haven't checked out her absolutely amazing fic Kamikakushi??? pls go a check it out?? its amazing????)  
> So this is the second part of the assassins au, based on the same prompt as the previous, because why not??  
> prompt - ‘All my intel said you’re not meant to be back until next week and I’m sitting here using your flat as a sniper nest to kill a bad guy. This is awkward.’ AU  
> (and Izuna and Itama were happy about it and just????? so many words, wow)

Itama was completely exhausted. How could he not be after a far, far too long shift in the hospital? He stumbled into his dark apartment, not bothering to turn the lights on and headed straight for the shower to wash the entire day off of himself. 

He got out, feeling slightly more alive, and mumbled “Huh, I better do the weekly cleaning tomorrow, it’s getting too messy” as he noticed a few bags in the corridor. And a pair of shoes that definitely weren’t in their proper place. There was a plate of half-eaten cake on the coffee table in the living room and Itama idly wondered what it was doing there. And when had Kawarama left a Nerf gun by his window? Itama tiredly rolled his eyes; he’d call his brother in the morning to politely remind him not to stash his things in his apartment. 

Upon entering his bedroom he blinked bleary at the TV “Wasn’t that turned off? I’m sure I turned it off- oh, that was an explosion, Kawarama would approve of this movie.” Then he sighed and looked around his room distractedly. There was something just a tiny bit off? But Itama couldn’t put his finger on it, so he shrugged and left the TV on for background noise. After he put on some pants he stretched a bit and rolled his shoulders to unwind the sore muscles. He grabbed a shirt from the drawer, put it on and then crawled into bed and cuddled his pillow. He was asleep before he managed to pull the covers on himself. 

The ‘pillow’ made a strangled squawking sound. “Um.” He said eloquently to the fast asleep and extremely overworked young man that had just wrapped himself around him. He pulled off the sheet from his head where he had hastily thrown it, when the other man had decided to remove the towel from himself.  
Did he seriously just not see me? Like at all? Thought one Izuna Uchiha in bafflement, as he pulled the covers over the other’s sleeping form. What the hell??? What if I was a bad person? Continued his mental tirade Izuna, now fully shifting into protective mode for this stranger, whose apartment he was currently using as a sniper nest. Why, it was his civic duty to make sure nothing happened to this cute, err, to this obviously overworked person! 

Sometime in the early morning Itama blinked his eyes open and saw that he was lying on someone’s chest. He bleary looked up, saw the stranger’s lovely asleep face, blinked some more and closed his eyes, murmuring “Best dream ever.” 

When Itama woke up again, it was nearly noon. His eyes squinted at the sunlight the window was letting in and he pulled the covers over his head with a grumble. He looked to the side and lifted the covers a bit, his brain reminding him of earlier.

“Of course that gorgeous man was only a dream, why would there be one in my bed, ridiculous” he muttered disappointedly and rolled over. 

“Um, I’m pretty sure I exist?” a pleasant, cheerful voice supplied, coming from the door to the bedroom.  
Itama jumped in surprise. He quickly sat up, fighting with the covers to remove them from his head completely, and stared. At the gorgeous stranger he was sure he had only dreamed of earlier.

“What?” he asked with wide eyes. 

“I said I’m pretty sure I exist. I’ve got an ID and everything. Would you like breakfast?” the stranger offered and gestured to the tray filled with delicious looking food, that he was holding. 

“What?” Itama was completely flabbergasted. 

The man grinned at him “And that’s how I felt when you just appeared last night, a week earlier than expected.” He placed the tray of the nightstand and took a seat by the bed “Ok, first things first.” He showed Itama a badge and ID papers. “I’m not going to harm you, just so you know, cause that might come up as a concern.” 

Itama stared some more. “I’m calling the police” he blurted out. 

“No, no, wait!” Izuna swore and waved the papers at him again “Look, those are legit, I am with the police! Or, well, a branch of it, at least. I just need to use your windows to snipe someone and then I’ll be out of your hair!” he smiled charmingly at Itama. “Which is lovely, by the way, you have lovely hair” he added, because it was true. 

“Um. Right.” Itama was reasonably sure that his hair currently resembled a bird’s nest, but the compliment was rather nice, as was the appearance of the food near him. “You’re just… going to … murder someone… using my windows?” Itama said slowly, but he kept eyeing the delicious looking food. It did not help that the smell was making his mouth water and his stomach growl. Damn it, when was the last time he had eaten something? It had to be before he was urgently called from the airport to cover an emergency shift, because of an emergency. That would be… more than 24 hours ago. Ok that didn’t sound good. 

Seeing that he had lost Itama’s attention, Izuna hurriedly passed him the tray with the food and smiled again. 

“The file did not mention if you have any favorite foods, so… I just made regular ones.” Izuna rambled as Itama practically inhaled the food in front of him.

Suddenly he stopped and looked up wide eyed “Wait, how do I know that this isn’t poisoned?” he cried, after having devoured at least half the plate. 

Izuna pouted at him “We just went over this!” 

“I don’t even know your name!” exclaimed Itama.

“Uchiha Izuna” said Uchiha Izuna apparently, and winked at him. 

“Senju Itama. Pleased to meet you” replied Itama automatically and then tentatively returned to his food to hide his blush. 

This was the most delicious food he had eaten in? A lot. Itama wondered idly if...  
“If you can make more of this” Itama gestured at the food with his fork “then I don’t mind you staying here forever, err, I mean, until you’ve done whatever it is you’re doing” he quickly corrected himself. 

Izuna looked at him in amusement, having caught the slip up “My cooking skills extend also to lunch and dinner foods?” he offered with a wide grin. 

Itama set down his fork “I think one of my neighbors was an ordained minister, wait here” and attempted to get up.

Izuna outright laughed “Hold on, hold on, eat your breakfast first, I’m here for the week” he winked at him again and was very delighted when Itama blushed again.


End file.
